One by One
by The Hetalian Pandora
Summary: There was never a murder in the small town of Hetalia until September 29th, and now the Lovino can't help but feel sad about the death of those he thought he hated. How will Lovino, and his friends overcome the challenges the killer had put up when slowly one by one they start to die themselves?


Hello! I have been writing this story since the first date that is in this fanfiction. I hope you like it, and review! Enjoy your story!

* * *

The news of a murder has reached us in our small town of Hetalia. Sunday September 29 two boys were found dead in an ally way next to the café Nations Meet Up on the campus of Hetalia Academy. Both boy were at a soccer meet that day, and left together with Gilbert B., and Antonio C. It's said that the boy split up at the café, after celebrating Francis B. first meet up, who was later found inside the dumpster along with Arthur K. The killer appeared to have used a small pocket knife from the size of the stab wounds, but no one has yet to find the killer. We ask that you attend the funeral services on Saturday October 11, and watch your backs on your way home.

We the students of H.A. will remember, and miss these two great people who have left us, and never forget the great memories that we share with them...

* * *

Lovino frowned as he read his school paper over and over. Today's papers had been provided for free, which never happened. So Lovino took one, but he never expected to this one article. Sure he had always threatened to kill them, but never had he meant it, but now that they were gone Lovino couldn't help but feel sad.

These two had been there since kindergarten. They always stood up for him when the other kids picked on him, and to this day, even though he would never admit it, he had actually considered them his friend.

"Lovino are you okay?" Asked someone from behind. Lovino spun around only to see Matthew.

"Oh hi Matthew. I'm okay just reading the paper." Lovino said, as he waved the paper to show the boy.

"Are you sure?" Matthew continued "Because the tears on your face say otherwise."

Lovino looked at Matthew shocked. He, Lovino Vargas crying? Slowly Lovino reached up, and rubbed his eyes. immediately feeling the cold tears on his hand, and even though he told his eyes to stop mentally over, and over again. He found him self crying even harder.

Matthew hugged Lovino, and softly rubbed his back, as he tried to get the boy to calm down a little.

"I never even liked them so why the fuck am I crying?" Lovino asked out loud between sods.

"Because they were friends that we hung out with everyday, and shared many memories with. Even though you may say that you hate them, your brain remembers all the times you spent together, and now even though you want to say you hate them you can't help but remember everything they done for you and cry." Matthew said softly now crying too.

Unlike Lovino, Arthur had basically been Matthews brother. Arthur was there to comfort Matthew through his parents divorce, and even his grandmas death. Francis was his cousin. He had been by Matthews side, and supported him every single second. Matthew had a reason to cry. He had actually know them. Lovino didn't. He didn't have the right to cry for them. He never even took the time to try to be their friend. He never even gave them a chance.

Soon the circle of two crying teens became one of six, as Antonio, Gilbert, Al, and Feli joined them. Today was a day for grieving, not a day for school.

* * *

The day had gone by slowly. No one talked, and all the teachers basically gave everyone a free day. The news that had only been know to twenty people this morning was now known throughout the entire school. The morning announcements mentioned it, and at lunch they had a huge speech.

All Lovino wanted to do was get out and go home. He had enough crying people for one day. Everyone had asked him if he was alright, and if he needed help, because he was an actual friend, but he always told them no, and that Matthew and Al could use it more. It was true.

Once the last bell rang Lovino didn't hesitate to get away. He was the first home, and he found himself reading that same news paper wondering, what did they do wrong? But he knew he wouldn't get an answer this time. If he wanted to find out he'd have to do it himself, but that's the problem. He didn't want to know. He was scared to know. For the first time in his life Lovino wasn't sure what he felt.

* * *

October 11th came quickly. Everyday at school had been silent, and went by slowly. The funeral was quick though. Everyone had come. Freshmen that Francis had flirted with, the magic touch trio, well duo now, and even the teachers that seem to hate everyone.

It was like they were still there though. With us in the world of the living. Everyone watched the coffins descend deeper into the earth, yet no one believed it was them. Everyone, even Lovino watched believing that this was a bad dream, and when they wake up on monday, and there would be Francis, and Arthur in that same room fighting, like they did everyday. Only that didn't happen. Lovino walked into the class with the two desk still empty. They would always be empty.

No one talked that day until lunch. Feli was the first one to open his mouth.

"You know we would all hang out soon. Oh we can make lots of pasta! Pasta makes everyone happy." He said. Desperate for a reply.

"Pasta doesn't make the dead come back." Grunted Al from the other end of the table. The world's number one hero, sulking and moody like the others. Not heroic at all.

"No but if you belive..."

"Shut up! They are never coming back! Pasta won't make the dead come back! Nor will believing so you need to stop! Just accept that there dead Feli!" Al screamed as he pushed him self up from his seat. There was a moment of silence before Al turned around and walked out the door.

Mathew followed mumbling a sorry. Leaving the rest of them sitting.

"I didn't mean it in that way!" Feli cried, and Ludwig comforted him. That was lunch. Slowly that ended, and classes started again.

* * *

The next day, Antonio came back. He had taken days off. He was the kindest of them all, and probably took the death of Francis just as hard as Gilbert. The only difference is no matter how hard he has to try Gilbert doesnt show it.

Lovino didn't know that Antonio came until he caught his eye while walking to lunch with Matthew, who complained about how Al and him had gotten into a huge fight.

"Hola Lovi." Antonio wheezed out. It was obvious he had cried a lot, but Lovino acted like that didn't affect him.

"I have to go, but I'll see you after school." Lovi said ending the conversation with Matthew. Matthew quickly said bye, and turned o find where Gilbert had gone.

"What do you want." Lovino growled, as Antonio pulled him into a hug.

"For you to hang out with me."

"Sorry hanging out with Matthew at that Italian shop in the square."

"You would rather hang out with him then your boyfriend." Antonio playfully pouted.

"Yes" Lovino smirked, and he pecked Antonio on the lips. "Welcome back..."

* * *

On October 14th Matthew Williams was found dead in an ally, with the same stab wounds as Francis and Arthur. He was reported missing by Lovino Vargas after he and Matthew made plans to hang out later. Then later was reported missing by his brother Alfred F. Jones who is also the main suspect. The twins had gotten into a huge fight on the 13th and had yet to talk to each other. Matthews funeral will be on the 31st, and we ask once again that the students attend the funeral, and once again remember all the times we shared with this wonderful young man as he joins Francis, and Arthur in the endless slumber called death.

* * *

Lovino dropped the paper. immediately his eyes watered, and he began to sob. Matthew Williams. The invisible person of their school, was for the first time saw by else, and ended up in the same state as Francis, and Arthur. He cried there for what seemed like hours before some one hugged him from behind. "Shh Lovi it's okay." Antonio whispered into Lovinos ear as he slowly tried to calm the italian down. Antonio was crying to. His tears now staining the back of Lovinos shirt.

"He didn't deserve this." Lovino choked out.

"I know. Francis, and Arthur didn't either..." Antonio bearly choked out.

"Lovi guess what!" Feli cried as he ran down the halls tears in his eyes. He had read the paper to. Gilbert and Ludwig followed closely behind.

Lovi turned to his brother. "Let me guess Matthew Williams really is dead." Lovino sobbed. It was silent, yet the question had been answered by the sobs of the other four.

"I'm sorry Gilbert... about... your boyfriend." Feli said between sobs. There was no reply, only the sounds of sobbing.

Everyone here had just lost one of the closest friend that they had ever. Just like they did Francis, and Arthur. Only difference is Matthew wasn't as popular as the other two, so even though word traveled around. No one felt sad for him.

The news of Al being the victim was hundreds of times more popular than that of the real death, and that he wasn't there just made people belive more...

Feli was worried. He stood in front of Als door, ringing the door bell. Today the american hadn't gone to school, and Feli wanted to cheer up the most likely sad teenager. The news of Matthew dying hit them all pretty hard, but he was sure it hit Al the hardest. He also didn't know what it felt like to be framed for his own brothers death, but he suspected that it had to have felt horribly, and hard on the poor boy.

Feli waited. First five minuets, and then ten. Something was wrong. Even Feli knew it. Never once in all the time he knew Al had Al not answered the door. Feli quickly twisted the door knob hoping it wasn't locked. He heard the click, and quickly rushed in.

For the first time he hatted the twins big house. He examined every room looking for him. He was nowhere to be found, and everything had seemed fine so far, until Feli quickly went to the twins room.

Inside laid something that made Felis stomach turn, and caused him to throw up. There was Al dead, but this wasnt murder. This was suicide. Hanging of the ceiling fan laid the body of Al. Blood dripping from his wrist, and on to the floor. On the wall behind his written in blood said "I didn't do it, I could never do it."

Feli didn't know what to do. Should he call 911? He couldn't think, and before he knew it his legs were carrying him out of the house and towards Ludwig's. anywhere was better than there. Anywhere.

* * *

Gilbert held the gun to his head. He had lost everything in his life. First his parents, then his best friends, and last his boyfriend. His life was falling apart, and he didn't want to stay long enough for it to finish. The screams of his brother trying to get through his door were heard, but not listened to. All he had to do was pull the trigger. It would all be over once he pulled the trigger. He could go join them. His love in heaven. It would all be okay there.

The cool metal slowly started to feel relaxing as Gilbert slowly grew the courage to pull the trigger. Ludwig just about done with his brothers idiotic ides finally got threw the door but not in enough time.

Gilbert looked his younger brother straight in the eyes, and smiled. Not a happy one but a sad one.

"Goodbye West. See you again soon." Gilbert said, and he finally pulled the trigger.

In two seconds his life ended, and the last sound he heard was the shot of the bullet. Ludwig watched wide-eyed as his brother fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of his head. Ludwig knew it was too late.

Why didn't he try harder? His brother would still be here if he had. Ludwig thought. Slowly tears crawled down his face, and Ludwig walked up to his brother.

"See you soon." He whispered, as he shut his brothers eyes, and picked up the gun he had used.

"What!" Screamed a voice from behind, and Ludwig spun around to see a wide eyes Feli there.

"Its not what you think!" Ludwig said quickly. Fear consuming him. He knew that to Feli it would look like he had killed his own brother.

"Really then what happened! Why is Gilbert dead, and most of all WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN!?" Feli screamed.

"It cause..."

"You're the murder. My own boyfriend killed all my friends." Feli laughed. His mind slowly losing it. Two people in one day, because of... because of Ludwig. He had to be stopped. But how? Of course! Feli would just have to kill him himself.

"No I'm not." Ludwig tried to calm his boyfriend down. Slowly Feli pulled out his pocket knife, and opened it. It wasn't much but anything would do. Anything would do if it could stop the killer.

"What are you doing Feli." Ludwig asked wide-eyed.

"It's all your fault!" Feli cried. " It's your fault that Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Al, and Gilbert are dead!"

"No it's not!" Ludwig yelled to focussed on trying to calm down his boyfriend to even relize the new name.

"I hate you!" Feli screamed as he lunged catching Ludwig off guard, and stabbing him first in his stomach, and then in his chest.

"Get off!" Ludwig yelled, but Feli just keep stabbing, and stabbing.

Bang!

Slowly Feli fell to the ground. Blood dripping out his chest. The culprit? Ludwig. He laid there hand still on the gun. He didn't mean to do it. It was self defense. He hadn't even realized he pulled the trigger.

"I did it I killed the culprit." Feli chuckled as he quickly breathed out his last bit of life.

"I'm ... I'm sorry Feli." Ludwig cried. The pocket knife hadn't actually been big enough to kill him but the gun in his had been. Slowly Ludwig pulled the gun up to his head. He finally knew what Gilbert meant. The pain of knowing that everything was fucked up was too unbearable. With one last breath Ludwig drew up the courage, and joined his brother and friend in the endless slumber that now awaited them.

* * *

Damn potato! Lovino thought. Feli hadn't come back yet, and Lovino was blaming it on him. Slowly he barged into the house, and he began his search. He really hoped everything was okay. With the murder running around he couldnt be to careful about what he was doing.

Slowly he growled. He hadn't been able to find them anywhere. Slowly he opened the door to Gilberts room, and his eyes widened. He resisted the urge to throw up as he looked at the bloody mess on the ground. Gilbert had a bullet wound through the head, but the weird part was Ludwig had the only gun in the room, and he was covered in blood all on his chest from stab wounds which could only have had been inflicted by the pocket knife in Felis hand, and unless he shot himself there was no way he could have gotten the bullet wound in the head just like Gil. Feli had a bullet through his chest.

Slowly Lovino pulled the phone out of his pocket, and dialed the most important numbers in the world. 9-1-1.

"Hel..."

"HELPMENOWTHERESTHREEDEADPEOPLE!"

* * *

Lovino watched as the police pulled the body's of his friends, and brother out of the house. Never, not even had he though he would see his brother dead. Sure he knew about how high the risk was now that all his friends had died, but he never expected sweet little Feli to die with them.

He broke down into tears and sobs. For the whole night, and he didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that it was Antonio behind him now.

"Come on let's get you home." Antonio said as he lifted Lovino up on his feet and lead him to the car.

"Don't you know what just happened?" Lovino asked. How could Antonio be so calm.

"Yes." Antonio said.

"Then why are you so calm?"

"Because now everything is exactly how it should be." Antonio smiled. Lovino stared at him. That couldn't mean he was the killer could it.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes" Lovino immediately felt fear run through his blood. He was in the car with the murder. "I will admit I killed three of the others did their job for me." Antonio said. He turned to look at Lovino with a happy smile. This made Lovino sick.

"Why did you kill them." Lovino asked scared to make Antonio mad. He didn't want to die.

"Because they were keeping me from you. I love you Lovino." Antonio said as he tried to kiss Lovino. Lovino jerked back. As far away from Antonio as possable. Antonio sighed, and just started the car. The ride so far was quiet, and Lovino though about how he would turn Antonio in before he though of some thing genius. To bad he will never find out how Antonio could cry so hard for the deaths of thoughs he killed.

Slowly Lovino grabbed the string wheel while Antonio was driving and spun it as hard as possible. The two were on a highway. There was no better place but there to die in a car crash. Slowly Lovino closed his eyes, and said his last goodbyes to the world before his and Antonio died together. A murderer and a hero. Died in the worst care crash that that town had ever saw. But from that day on they also never saw another murder.

* * *

October 15th. The now the bloodiest day of our small town. Alfred J., Ludwig B., Gilbert B., Feliciano V., Lovino V., and Antonio C. All died. Alfred was found dead hanging from his ceiling fan. On the other wall it said that he didn't do it. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feli were all found dead by bullet wounds, and Antonio, and Lovino died after their car crashed into ten other on the speeding highway. Lucky there were no other victims. Their funerals will be held on the same day as Matthew W. And we hope you attend, and remember each and every one of them.

In other news the killer has yet to be found. We hope to find him soon, and quickly. We aren't sure, but we think that this my be the last of the killings now that the closet friend of Francis, Arthur, and Matthew have died...

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Well anyways that it! Please review!


End file.
